Our research goal is to determine the factors that instruct the development of visual responses in the mammalian retina. In particular, we are studying the developmental period when the retina transitions from generating retinal waves to mediating visual responses by forming functional circuits. Utilizing a high-speed volumetric two-photon microscope will enable the first description of spontaneous firing patterns across identified microcircuits, such as those that mediate direction selectivity. Our work will determine what role early spontaneous activity plays in wiring up circuits during development.